Shu Ouma
Shu Ouma is the main male protagonist of Guilty Crown, whose right hand holds a special power called the ''Power of the King'', given to him by the Void Genome. He attends Tennouzu First High School in class 2-A and is a member of the modern motion picture research club and a member from the group "Funeral Parlor". He appears as a supporting character in Guilty Crown: Lost Christmas and Guilty Crown: Princess of Deadpool. Appearance He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. He has brown hair with a blond streak forming from the crown and maroon/red eyes that occasionally appear blood-red. For his time with the Undertakers, he wore their standard uniform. Since he acted as the King of his school (motivated after seeing Hare die in his arms), he wore a green coat, a scarf, a white t-shirt, black pants, and a chain. In Episode 17, he lost his right arm which was replaced with his Void in Episode 19 after injecting himself with the third Void Genome ampule. Also, he gained the Apocalypse Virus on the right side of his face (1st Stage of Apocalypse Virus). Shu's hair greatly resembles his father, Kurosu's. Shu may have been blind in the epilogue, because if you look at his ears in the start of the series and the end you can see he has something in ears unlike all the other characters and in the middle of the series when he had the void his eyesight may have been fixed. In Lost Christmas, he appears as a 7 years old child with the same features are the main story, except he doesn't have his blond streak and is a cowlick instead, which may hint that his streak is dyed. Personality Initially, Shu is a rather withdrawn person who usually keeps to himself, spending most of his time surfing the net and watching Egoist videos. He is frequently rude and insensitive, largely because he never knows what to say to others. In fact, at the start of the series, he's only been able to forge "friendships" by going along with what other people say. Just about everyone calls him out for his inability to read between the lines, from Hare, his friend at school, to Kenji, a mass murderer responsible for an infamous terrorist bombing. Shu also lacks empathy at times; when scolded for making a carelessly cold remark, he can only think about his own feelings that got hurt instead of feeling bad about what he said. He also has trouble making eye contact with people, saying that when he does, he gets nervous and forgets what he was going to say. There are hints that he may have some kind of disorder, as he notes that his mind might be out of step with everyone else's, though nothing concrete is ever confirmed. Initially, Shu is rather cowardly and has a very low opinion of himself. He is initially reluctant to join Funeral Parlor, despite having the very ability that could benefit them, and even gets into some conflicting loyalty between them and GHQ. This is largely due to his resentment of Gai, whom he clashes with due to the latter's tendency to use others and "needs of the many" way of doing things. This, in turn, earns Shu contempt from people who would gladly risk their lives for Gai, particularly Argo. The two settle their differences after the Leukocyte incident, though they still disagree from time to time, particularly when it comes to anything involving Inori. Later, however, Shu is shown to actually look up to Gai, wanting to be more like him, but eventually realises he will never be him and decides to do things his own way. After being forced to mercy kill Yahiro's younger brother, Jun, the implication of Voids sinks in for Shu i.e. he has essentially been using people, even those he calls friends, as tools. As a result, he undergoes a breakdown and becomes traumatised, which results in Gai and Ayase dismissing him, stating they never want to see him again. Only Inori retains her faith in him. After a talk with Hare, however, Shu ultimately decides to save Gai, Inori and the other members of Funeral Parlor, and begins to ask permission before using Voids. Ultimately, Shu evolves into a much more brave and sociable person, as noted by Hare, who suspects that it's thanks to the other members of Funeral Parlor. Hare's death changes Shu dramatically. Misinformed by Yahiro over the details surrounding her death, Shu becomes a callous and emotionless person, implementing Yahiro's ranking system and taking control of the student body. Shu publicly assumes a tyrant-like persona with an iron fist, under the belief that extreme discipline will lead them to safety. He is especially harsh towards Souta, whom he blames for Hare's death, going so far as to let him fend for himself underwater. When Argo attempts to help him, Shu has him thrown into a cell for insubordination. However, in private conversations with Inori and Ayase, he realises his own actions are wrong and wonders if he'll ever be punished for them. During this time, he becomes extremely reliant on his Void powers, referring to himself as a King. Subsequently, Shu enters a state of shock when the resurrected Gai arrives and steals his powers by severing his arm. After the loss of his right arm and Void powers, Shu enters a catatonic-like, unresponsive state, dwelling on his own mistakes, as well as dealing with the betrayal of people he believed to be his friends. During this time, in a reversal of roles, Inori takes guardianship of him, protecting him from the ongoing governmental hunt for her. Inori eventually decides to let herself be captured so that Shu can remain safe, as they no longer see Shu as a threat. After Inori's capture, Shu comes to terms with his mistakes, assuming a calmer, more decisive persona, willing to go to any lengths to undo his wrongdoings even at great personal cost. He holds Arisa at gunpoint to lead him to Inori, injects himself with a second Void Genome, despite the great death risk and even kills Segai in cold blood, saying he will willingly soil his hands to save everyone. He also breaks from his former demeanour, manifesting his Void and shedding his closed emotional attitude. Shu was also planning on sacrificing himself to cure the Apocalypse Virus with a peace of mind. Episodes Shu Ouma is seen watching a video of Inori singing before going to school with Hare the next day. She asks him about what he was doing last night, since he looked tired but he just shakes it off. She tells him that there was a terrorist attack yesterday in Ward 24, explaining why so much of the GHQ were out guarding the area. Shu doesn't respond and just looks up at GHQ's base. After meeting with some of his classmates, Shu decides to eat his lunch at the back of his school in an abandoned building, only to find Inori, who he instantly recognizes, and Fyu-neru, who mistakes him for an enemy. However, after the whole misunderstanding is over, Shu tries to talk with her, while she tries to play cat's cradle with him instead. At this moment, members of the GHQ come to take Inori away and before Shu can defend her, they threaten with charging him as her accomplice, causing Shu to duck in fear. After they take Inori away, Shu starts to blame himself for what happened but is stopped by Fyu-neru who shows him a map to where Gai is. They reach the location, only to be ganged up on by a bunch of thugs. One of them hits Shu in the face before Gai shows up and scares them away with an impressive show of martial arts. Afterwards, Tsugumi comes and takes Fyu-neru away and Gai asks Shu if he just abandoned Inori. They are interrupted by an explosion and it is announced that GHQ is attacking. Soon after, Shu is thrown back by an explosion caused by Ayase and she yells at him to get out of her way. Gai shouts at Shu to protect the 'key' (revealed to be the Void Genome) and he runs away to find Inori, which he eventually does. Shu, in a moment of strength, rushes to save her, resulting in the Void Genome's capsule being destroyed, precipitating Shu's new power, the "Power of Kings". After a brief flash of visions involving Inori, himself, fires and other currently unknown characters, Shu's power awakens, and he pulls a large sword out of Inori, sending a bright light, to the shock of all watching. Shu is fired upon by various missiles, all of which he diverts with the sword. He then destroys one of the GHQ's mecha with the sword and walks out of the explosion. As he's walking away, he's attacked by another GHQ member who fires missiles at him which he dodges by accidentally activating a new power that let's him stand on platforms that send him into the air. However, the missiles follow him and he is sent crashing into the ground. He gets up and is saved by Oogumo, who crushes the GHQ member's mecha using a special device. Shu then runs to Inori to see if she was okay and notices that Inori's Void goes back inside of her and is confused about what it was. He then receives a message from Gai through Fyu-neru to get Inori out of there in fifteen seconds. He later meets with Gai. They are interrupted by an awakened Inori who asks Gai if she completed the job. Gai retorts that he was very disappointed in her. Shu interjects by saying he was being mean and that she worked really hard. Gai with the view that results were everything - therefore, she failed, since the Void Genome Shu had used was meant for Gai's own use. Gai explains that it was one of only three Void Genomes that Sephirah Genomics managed to create. It bestows "The Kings Power" onto its user. Gai explains "The Power of Kings" is using Inori's Void as an example, stating that Shu is no longer allowed to powerlessly stand at the sidelines anymore. Before Shu can protest, Gai tells him that he can either sit quietly and be selected out of this world or he can adapt and change. Later, it is revealed that hostages were taken by the Anti Bodies (aka 'whitecoats') so Gai meets up with the rest of Undertaker and reveals his plan to the group as Shu and Inori stand by watching. Shu goes along with the plan and passes through a vent with Inori to arrive at their planned location, witnessing the extensive and cruel abuse of the Anti Bodies (such as Daryl repeatedly kicking a woman in the face) on the way. Funeral Parlor begins their attack, and Shu starts to fear letting everyone down. Inori encourages him, and says that she belongs to him now before he activates his power. As Guin counts down from 10 (upon which he will fire several lasers aimed at Gai), Shu rushes to Daryl's trailer, where Daryl is mentally inside his mecha, and pulls out Daryl's Void (called the Kaleidoscope). Running to be right under Gai, he activates the Void, reflecting the lasers meant for Gai back onto the enemy, ultimately killing Guin and most of the other GHQ members in the process. Shu stands in shock at his success before being offered by a now friendly Gai to join Funeral Parlor, which he ultimately refuses. The next day, in the middle of class, Shu stands up in shock, as Inori has just been announced as the newest member of his class. At P.E Shu agrees with another classmate that Inori looks like a doll in real life, but is called a moron by Souta, who warns him not to say that to her face. Shu arrives home to find Inori and Fyu-neru there and Fyu-neru threatens Shu to not look because Inori was changing (though it didn't speak, you could tell). Inori seems to have done some background information on Shu's family, which he is impressed about. Shu opens the door after the doorbell rings and Yahiro appears. He says he came because he thought Shu was acting weird and brought a movie to cheer him up. However, Inori interrupts saying she got a call to go and meet someone and they leave. Shu tells Yahiro that he'll call him if anything happens. They meet with Gai and Shu says he had figured out that Gai knew what people's Voids were, since he knew that Daryl's was the Kaleidoscope. Gai is impressed by this saying Shu was sharp. He then tells Shu that someone from his school witnessed the events that happened with Daryl and orders Shu to remove the persons Void to erase their memory. After 1 failed attempt to do so, Inori teaches him how to look someone in the eyes (since making eye contact was vital). They succeed in finding the culprit, who is indeed Yahiro and after Shu pulls out his Void, they make a promise to each other. 1) Shu wasn't going to say anything about the Norma Gene 2) Yahiro wouldn't say a thing about Shu's involvement with Undertaker. However, Yahiro betrays Shu by getting him arrested. Shu is taken to prison and on the way there, calls himself an idiot repeatedly, completely ignoring Segai. In prison, he is asked a variety of questions but remains silent. While trying to open a pack of ramen, Segai calls for him and carries Shu to see the reason why Yahiro betrayed him. It is revealed that Yahiro's brother Jun is infected with the Apocalypse Virus and he needed the money. He carries him into a room and tells Shu that he can't forgive the Undertaker because they disrupt the peace. Shu gets angry at this, asking Segai what kind of order that was, because people were killed right in front of him by the GHQ. However, Segai challenges this, asking Shu why the Undertaker wanted to rescue a mas-murderer, this left Shu shocked. Segai then gives Shu a pen, saying that anytime Shu is with Gai he should press the buttons and they'll put the proper punishment on all of them. Shu is later called to meet with his 'lawyer' who is indeed Gai. They are interrupted by the GHQ callling an all out war because the Undertaker were attacking. Shu is shocked to learn that Inori came to save him and he manages to escape only to be picked up roughly by Ayase's Endlave, when she got angry at him, saying he did something to her (because she disobeyed Gai's orders). Later, Shu pulls out Kido's Void and uses it to stop Inori from falling to the ground. He asks her if he can trust him. She smiles and he pulls out her Void, using it to destroy all the Endlaves in the area. After, Shu meets with Gai and he finally decides to join the Undertaker. Gai introduces Shu to the undertakers and he wonders what the Leukocyte is when he hears Gai talk about it. When Gai puts Ayase in charge of making sure he gets the training he needs, Shu gets knocked out by Ayase after he says he doesn't want to cause trouble to a girl in a wheelchair. During this time, he has a flashback about two young boys talking about if it was ok to jump across a bridge that was apparently missing parts of it. One of them then tells to the other, "Come on, just get over here! Believe in me!". At this moment Shu wakes up with his clothes removed and a towel covering his lower body. He gets up to look for the 'pen' Segai gave him but he can't find it. At this moment, Ayase comes on at the exact same time that Shu's towel falls to the ground. She screams and slaps him across the face. Later, they begin Shu's training sessions with Arugo, Tsugumi and Oogumo helping him. However, he fails all of them to the point that Oogumo calls him hopeless. He then goes to learn now to use a pistol, which Inori happens to be good at. While she teaches him how to use it, she gets a little too close and allows her chest to go up against Shu's back. They both blush and she tells him not to get close to her. After, Shu apologizes to Arugo after he asked if it was only the selfish and confident people who succeeded in life (he was referring to Gai). He meets with Inori and says he fells a little nostalgic because it reminded him of the first time they met but Inori remains silent. Shu asks her why she joined the Undertaker and Inori asks him why he came with her. Shu gives several hints that he came there for her but wasn't able to get the words out. He reaches for her hand but she prevents him from touching it and she stands up saying that Gai gave her her name and her world so she can't leave. Shu then asks her what she meant by "I belong to you" and "stay with you forever" and becomes shocked and heartbroken when he learns that Gai told her to say that. He runs after her only to misunderstand her relationship with Gai after he sees them going into a room together with Gai's shirt hanging off of him. He runs into Ayase and she tells him that they do that at least 1 to 3 times a month and that everyone notices it. She tells him that if he wants to prove himself to everyone, he should win the mock battle and they tell each other good-night. Shu ends up winning the mock battle and receives everyone's approval. They are informed by Tsugumi that the Leukocyte attacked Point Delta (the area Gai was in). They all watch in worry as they loose Gai's transmission signal. After Gai comes back with a few scratches, Shu tells him he disagrees with his plans because they'll be risking their lives. Arugo holds him by his shirt and Shu runs out of the room. He meets with Inori and she tells him to do exactly as she says. Shu spies on Gai and he learns of his true nature; someone who feels bad and makes other people spoil him so he can feel better about himself. This sets Shu off and they engage in a fist fight for some time, knocking Gai's necklace off. He couldn't pick it up so Shu picks it up for him and tells Gai that he'll help with the mission too, resulting in Gai calling him an idiot. When the Undertakers go to destroy the Leukocyte, they end up almost failing because Daryl destroyed one of the cores that controlled the Leukocyte 1 sending it into a crash-course towards Japan. However, during this time, Shu sees and hears the voice of a girl that looks just like Inori. The person asks him if he would like to save everyone. When Shu replies positively, 'Inori' releases a Void that looked like it was a mixture of Kido and Inori's Void. Shu asks Gai if he knew who's Void it was, but Gai refuses to answer his question. The Void ends up shooting the Leukocyte clearly out of the sky, saving everyone. A few days later, Gai sends Shu back to school, which Shu is visually nervous about. Upon entry, Shu is confronted by a bunch of students who say that he's a criminal because of his capture by the GHQ. Shu holds Inori and runs away but soon look back as a slap is heard. It is revealed to be Arisa, who slaps one of the boys saying he shouldn't say that if he doesn't have any proof. At his class, Shu is asked a variety of questions, including a girl asking, "if it's true that all the GHQ guards are gay". However, Arisa stops it and Shu thanks her but she says it's only normal that she would do that. Later, Shu gets the different homework and projects from Hare and he thanks her. Hare asked Shu if something happened (noticing a change in his character) but Shu doesn't understand. At home, Shu's mom Haruka comes home and is shocked at first to see Inori (probably because of her resemblance to the girl in Shu's memories). Shu says it's not what it looks like and tries to hide Inori's bra which Funnell started folding. Haruka then acts normal again and asks Inori what she'd like to eat, leaving Shu shocked. After, Shu goes to Haruka's room to find her dress and he tells her about Inori saying that "sometimes she's strong, but she's also weak too." Haruka then hugs him and Shu tells her to let go of him and she says it's okay to hug him because he's her son. She then finds her dress and says that she'll look nice for the party. Said party is revealed to be a gathering for everyone against the GHQ and allies to the Kuhouin group. Shu realizes that Dragoons (i.e missiles) were headed for the cruise ship the party was being held on. Even though everyone else thought it was a good idea to abandon ship, Shu tells them that he'll save everyone. Gai sets up a plan to get Arisa on the deck while Shu sneaks up on her and pulls out her Void. Her Void saves them from the Dragoons and Shu gets to safety with everyone else. A day later, Shu and Inori go to school but not before Shu tells Haruka that she shouldn't come outside dressed like that. On the way to school, Shu tells Inori that for the first time he's glad that he can use Voids, and Inori smiles at this. Sometime later, Shu tells Haruka that he's going on a trip with the other club members. She hugs him again before they are interrupted by Inori. They arrive at the beach and everyone questions Shu's relationship with Inori, since they live together. However, they change the subject and they hit the beach the following day. Hare gets jealous because Shu was looking at Inori, saying she let her guard down. She then takes action and pulls Shu to go and play with her, which he blushes at. After all the fun, Shu goes to visit his father, Kurosu Ouma's grave and it's also there that he meets Gai. It is revealed that the whole vacation thing was just set up by Gai to get Souta's Void so they could get something from the GHQ. Later, Souta asks Shu if he had feelings for Inori and Shu denys this, even saying he'll help him get Inori. But that was revealed to be a set up as Shu pulls out Souta's Void (quite violently) because it was part of the Undertaker's plan to use it to enter the GHQ's secret base to steal something that "started it all." Everyone teases Shu because as he was removing Souta's Void he said, "Inori is my..." They infiltrate the base to find out that the object was already stolen by Shuuichirou, which Gai isn't too happy about. Later, Shu and Souta argue and Shu tells him the reasons he doesn't like him. However, instead of being mad, Souta says he's glad that Shu came clean and told him the truth, leading to a stronger bond in their friendship. When returning home on a ship, Shu asks Inori what Voids are again, since he feels that he's taking out a part of their 'heart' and looks at her, only to let Inori turn away. When Hare dies in Episode 15, Shu's demeanor completely changes. Once reluctant to implement the Void Ranking System for the fear of hurting others, now believes that he must rule everyone with an iron fist to ensure their safety. In Episode 17, after successfully destroying the GHQ building he gets betrayed by everyone with Arisa leading the coup d'etat. Gai then arrives and cuts out his right arm which transferred Shu's 'Power of the Kings' to Gai. In Episode 19, after Inori gets captured by Gai, Shu shows his 'true self' and injects himself with the last ampoule containing the Void Genome on his chest, and uses his left arm to pull out his Void revealing a crystallized prosthetic right arm with green veins when activated. After Shu kills Segai in Episode 19 with his new Void Genome, he reunites with his mother, survived members of Furneral Parlor and his school friends as shown in Episode 20. They seem to be aboard a ship provided by the UN Military Forces. An announcement was then made by Gai, threatening to kill everyone who is getting in his way. Just then, Shibungi appears and give Shu Kurosu Ouma's diary which contains Kurosu's accounts about the Apocalypse Virus and explaining background information about Mana. Shibungi also tells everyone Gai's plan about carrying out the Fourth Apocalypse. Shu decides to fight and before leaving, he wants to return the Voids he had drawn. Ayase, Tsugumi, Yahiro and Kanon refuses Shu to give back their Void as it is pointless for Shu to fight without their Voids. At first, Souta reluctantly agrees to not having his Void returned like the others and Shu wants to give it back. Souta refused at first but after Shu forces him, Souta states that he was afraid of Shu because everything that happened to him was his fault. Shu forgives him and they forgive each other, bringing back their trust to each other. After that, Shu leaves with the Funeral Parlor members and her mother with the helicopter enroute to the GHQ building in which Gai and Inori is in. At the end of Episode 22, Shu is able to kill Gai and stop Mana with the help of Inori's Void and soul. Inori regains control of her body but starts to crystalize and is blind. Shu embraces her in his arms and with the Void Genome on his hands (regaining Gai's Void Genome after his death), he uses its powers with his own Void to gather everyone's Voids and Apocalypse Virus which halted the crystallization process of all lifeforms and essentially stopped the Fourth Apocalypse. His body began to crystallize until he envisions Inori holding a form of Cat's Cradle (the 'Guilty Crown') which he gratefully accepts. Inori then disappears and her crystal body breaks down saving Shu in the process. A few years have passed and Shu visits his friends in a birthday party of the deceased Hare. It is revealed that Shu survived the crystallization process via unknown means; with his Void gone, his right arm replaced with a metal postheic and has absorbed Inori's blindness (implied by him holding a cane). Afterwards, he sits in a bench facing the river as he listens to Inori's song (Departures) and envisions of Inori in his arms. Abilities At the start of the series Shu's only noteworthy ability were his observational skills and intelligence of which he even received a slight praise by Gai. Since joining the Funeral Parlor, he tried to learn hand-to-hand combat and weapons use by Ayase and other members, but has never shown any skill at this, relying more on his use of Voids. Void Genome Shu's main ability stemmed from the Void Genome, refered to by many as the "Power of the Kings". ''With this power Shu can draw out a person's Void: an object that is refered as a person's heart and ideas taken form. This ability is highly versatile, as each Void is unique to each person and have several different effects that can be used to deal with almost any situation. In order to use this power, Shu must look directly into the person's eyes as he draws out the Void which causes the person to lose consciousness. After Mana's first destruction, Shu's powers underwent a change, as individuals no longer collapse from having their Voids drawn out, and can even wield them like Shu. His most powerful and used Void was Inori's, a large and powerful sword that he can wield effortlessly and can easily cut through a group of Endlaves. He can also use this to fire a thin metallic-like energy wave from the sword that can cut through most solid objects. Using this Void also appeared to enhance Shu's physical abilities greatly, allowing him to jump and move at great speeds. One characteristic of the Void Genome is that when a Void is drawn, Shu can also generate blue-energy disks that can be used as shields or as stepping stones to reach higher grounds. This ability seems available whenever he draws any Void. Later he showed the ability to combine Voids to create more powerful weapons as shown by combining Inori's and Kido's Voids. Unlike Gai, Shu has only combined Voids once which leaves it unknown if he can do this with any Void and how many he can combine. The Genome itself is apparently bound to the user's right hand, as this is the hand where the mark of the kings is and the hand Shu uses to draw out the Voids. In episode 17, Gai severs Shu's right arm and steals the Genome, which binds itself to Gai's right arm. In Episode 19, Shu regains his Void powers with another Void Genome ampoule - this time, it is situated in his left hand. He then draws out his own Void, which manifests into a crystalized right arm with green veins coursing through it, replacing Shu's missing right arm. With it, he can draw out and assimilate other Voids, allowing him to manifest and switch between several Voids as well as using them to their full potential. When this happens, the Void becomes black with a green lining in a similar fashion to his own Void. After defeating Gai, the original Void Genome once again bound itself to Shu, which greatly enhanced his Void's powers and allowed him to absorb the entirety of Voids, Apocalypse Virus crystals in Tokyo, effectively riding it from the disease. This Void caries an extreme drawback - while it does take Voids in, it also takes harmful effects. Most notably, it takes the Apocalypse cancer from Souta, who was previously in a terminal stage of the Apocalypse Virus. In Episode 22, his Void takes in Inori's crystalization as he starts to reach the lethal effects of the virus. However, Inori saves him and sacrifices her life however Shu not only took in her crystallization but also her blindness. Gallery Guilty_Crown_-_01_-_Large_11.jpg|Shu and Hare talk on their way to school Shu_and_Gai.jpg|Shu & Gai meet for the 'first' time Guilty_Crown_-_02_-_Large_02.jpg|Inori's Void returns to her GC13526.jpg|Shu meets with Gai GC1.jpg|Shu about to remove Daryl's Void Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 30.jpg|Shu activates the Kaleidoscope Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 35.jpg|Shu finds out that Inori will be in his class Armless Shuu determined.jpg Gc1.jpg Betrayal.jpg|Shu betrayed by Yahiro Shu....jpg Shu_joins_Undertaker.jpg|tShu goes with Gai]] That_Sky....jpg|Shu meets Inori]] Steiner.jpg|Shu and Ayase face off]] Shu_returns_to_school.jpg|Shu returns to school with Inori]] GC777332.jpg|Shu pulls out Arisa's Void Shu_and_Gai1.jpg|Shu and Gai at Kurosu's grave 1042535.jpg|Shu imagines holding Inori. Fanservice!.jpg|Haruka hugs Shu...again vacation time!.jpg|Everyone meets for some R&R Hare&Shu.jpg|Hare and Shu at the beach img137 - Copy.jpg img137.jpg img138 - Copy.jpg img138.jpg img139.jpg|Character Design (Tyrant) img140.jpg|Character Design (Episode 18 onward) Guilty_crown-19-shu-crystal-arm-regeneration-void-power.jpg|Shu's Void, the King's Heart Guilty_crown-19-shu-void-cancer-crystals-serious-awesome-fire.jpg|Shu infected by the virus Trivia *Shu's background is similar to Ganta Igarashi from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadman_Wonderland ''Deadman Wonderland]. Both characters had a female companion who possessed strange powers. Also, both Shu and Ganta forgot their own pasts after an explosion caused by their respective female companions left them in a state of shock. *Shu seems to be the first person to regain his ''Power of the Kings'' through a second sample of Void Genome and the first one to also possess his power's mark on his left hand (the reason is that he had lost his right arm), which was after regained the Void Genome's powers. de:Shu Ouma ru:Сю Ома Category:Main Characters Category:Male character Category:Characters Category:Funeral Parlor Category:TENNOZ High Category:King